


【卓天】预谋重逢

by Newtonian_fluid



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 卓天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtonian_fluid/pseuds/Newtonian_fluid
Summary: 平平淡淡的一篇非常的平淡（平淡到我有点不好意思说这是个车）
Relationships: 卓天 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【卓天】预谋重逢

深冬的阳光透过玻璃窗洒进宽敞的教室，带来醺然暖意。教室里，微免教授正用像粘在树皮上缓慢蠕动的蜗牛一样的平板语调把在场绝大部分人带入昏昏欲睡的边界。  
而高天亮同学，正单手支着下巴以一种状似思考高深学术问题的姿态，……走神。笔在指间转了两圈，一串墨迹唰刷地印在纸上——

【卓定】  
赫然是高天亮在心里念了无数遍的名字。

蓦然意识到自己在做些什么的高天亮微微一怔，随即轻轻哼了声，唰的一下把那页纸——撕了下来。

林炜翔目瞪口呆地看着身旁的高天亮突然毫无征兆地撕下《微生物与免疫学》的某一页团起来丢到一边，然后一脸懵逼的看向正在为微免课本默哀一秒的金泰相。  
事出有因，金泰相默默地想。由于家里那位被教授指定作为交换生去了另一座城市的友校参加研讨会，两人已经近三周没见面了。——显然，自卓定走后，高天亮的行为阴阳怪气程度呈函数状递增。

熬过了漫长的微免课出了教室门，几人像往常一样走在高天亮身边热闹地交谈着，高天亮的手机震了一下，他漫不经心地翻开看了一眼，眼中闪过一丝光亮。

“硬币哥，下节课帮我签到。”高天亮把手上的书拍到林炜翔怀里，说完不等人反应便调转方向朝教学楼外的方向走去。就连金他们都愣在原地面面相觑，金东河不可思议地看着那个背影说：“高天亮，该不会是要翘课约会吧！？”

高天亮听见了林炜翔的声音，没停下步子，稍稍偏过头，唇角却没抑制住地肆意翘了起来——“是又怎样。”

工作日白天的地铁站人流稀少，有些空旷的出站口更不似上下班高峰期喧闹。卓定随着稀疏的几个人刷卡走出了地铁站，抬起头却意料之外地一眼看到了心心念念的那个人。

他微微睁大了眼。

青年有着显眼张扬的眸子，唇边还带着几分得意的弧度，单是站在那里就足以夺目到吸引来往人的目光。确实是自己早已深深刻在脑海里却两周未曾见的那张脸。

高天亮在他面前站定，扬了扬下巴戏谑地看着他：“怎么，卓定？”

“……小天。”卓定眨了下眼，高天亮蓦地抬手抱住了他。

怀里的人声音闷闷道，却也没推开他。车站稀稀疏疏有人来往，时不时投来好奇的目光。

片刻后两人分开，高天亮把人上下扫了一遍，在看到卓定露着脖子的低领里衣后微微皱起了眉：“怎么穿得这么少。”

“啊？我不冷——”

高天亮面无表情地把故意碰到他脖子的手收了回来，把自己的围巾解了下来，不容分说地围到卓定脖子上，认真地一圈圈缠好：“外面下雪了。”

卓定低头看着胸前那个棉绒疙瘩，毫不留情地开口：“这也太丑了吧。”

“……”

“挺暖和的。”卓定缩在余留着恋人温暖体温的围巾里，评价道。  
高天亮看着面前裹在围巾里只露出一双眼睛难得看上去柔和的卓定，忍住了想伸手再次拥抱他的冲动，弯了弯唇角牵起他的手握在掌心：“走吧，K皇。”

温暖却不灼人的温度从相握的掌心神经蔓延，卓定突然想起他们刚交往那段时间，就像这样，身旁的人也会青涩却坚定地牵住他的手传给他暖意。

原来已经这么久了啊，过得真快。

他胡思乱想着，不知不觉中指尖回握住了那只手。

“说起来，我记得你今天下午满课，没想到会有时间来接我。”卓定突然想起来这件事，他回来时只是短信通知了高天亮，想等他下课后再接他一起吃饭，却没想到刚出了地铁就看到了想见的人。

高天亮的脚步僵了一瞬：，然后坦然“专门接你，荣幸之至？”

卓定笑着看着他，他的眼睛里熠熠生辉，里面有着只属于高天亮的自然银河，他眨了眨眼，如实说道，“荣幸至极。”

提前结束人物溜回来的卓定和公然翘课去接人的高天亮直接回了家。关上门，解围巾，脱外套。下一瞬高天亮就被手腕上的力道蓦地一拉，脚下没站稳退了两步径直抵到了墙上。卓定一手垫在他的后脑勺避免撞上墙，接着覆身吻上去。

高天亮习惯性地闭上了眼睛，唇舌一经相触便无需思考地纠缠到一起，就像是无数次契合后早已默契成本能，他抬起手臂环上卓定的后背，交换了小别后第一个吻。呼吸间沾染着的凛冬寒气都消弭于炽热的亲吻里，舌头灵活地翻搅仿佛要把彼此吞入腹中般热烈。

太主动了，今天的卓定

高天亮不由得往后缩了一下，眯着眼睛熟练的将欺身上来的卓定的腰身环住，直觉今天是无法简单结束了，他笑着凑过去，隔着布料揉搓那团鼓起。

狭小的空间终归是挤不开两个成年人横躺，尤其是两个急不可耐的成年人。

“沙发太窄了，k皇，转移战场。”

卓定舔了一圈他的耳垂，伸手不由分说的扒了他的裤子扔在一边，“没事，不急的小天，会的。”

高天亮被他舔的头皮发麻，还来不及反应，双腿已经被对方强制的禁锢在腰间，卓定把他埋进沙发柔软的凹陷处，还细心的将一个枕头垫在腰窝处，动作温柔，小心谨慎的对待高天亮，即使急迫如此。

高天亮却毫不领情，双腿勾住卓定的腰，用大腿内侧蹭着卓定已经完全硬挺的性器。

高天亮总是这样，那火却总能精准的避开理智，却又做出危险的事情。

次次纵火，次次赴火。

卓定将对方的体液抹在自己的性器上，做了个简单的润滑，近乎狰狞的性器就这样挺入高天亮身下，下身被温热潮湿包裹，他脑中有片刻的空白，高天亮被疼得喘出声，却更卖力的挺腰去迎合他，伸手拉下对方的头，直视着卓定眼睛，那双眼睛里只有他，“唔…卓定，看看我。”

卓定也感受到对方腰间的紧绷和疼痛，又想到今早的失控，身下的动作缓和下来，只是退出一段后裹着水声插了回去，还是将高天亮顶得一颤。

卓定将人压在沙发里，扳过他的脸亲他，一边小范围的抽插。

高天亮无疑是享受这样的情事的，就像是行走在沙漠的旅人品了来自上天的甘露，炽烈的酒香都缓和了下来，只是勾人的劲头犹在，这样小范围的抽插既不带疼痛，还能温和的适应体内尺寸太过的性器，不知是不是他的错觉，发情的卓定性器好像更大了一圈，性器只是小范围的磨体内的嫩肉，就已经忍不住感到头皮发麻的快感。

“啊……！”

空气中旖旎的味道勾连蔓延，几乎要把彼此逼疯，卓定最终一改温和的攻势，强势的附身吻他，高天亮的衬衫还松松垮垮的挂在腰间，他用舌头一颗颗解开扣子，实在解不开的就崩掉，这时候倒也不心疼这衣服了，反正这衣服的主人更金贵，伺候好了才是当务之急。

卓定身下的抽插不停，身上也不是闲着，他轻轻松松的用一只手就把高天亮的双手桎梏在沙发窝里，俯下身用舌尖裹住他的乳尖，另一只手附上恰到好处的掐弄。快感密密麻麻的在下身堆积，浑身的毛孔似乎都在被信息素入侵，这极大程度上加强了快感。

卓定感觉到身下人有规律的颤动，知道他要射了，却坏心眼的握住他的性器，发狠的吮吸了对方发红的乳尖，在高天亮的战栗之余，在此吻上他的耳垂：的同时身下还在一深一浅的大力抽插，高天亮感觉到自己的囊袋被对方极有技巧的揉捏，射精的冲动堆积在穴口，就是没有一个发泄的地方，还在不停的堆积，电流顺着脊背爬上神经中枢，高天亮刚开始喘的断断续续，后来实在是要被快感逼疯了，“卓定……松手，让我射…”

卓定的手顺着他的手抚摸上去，摸到对方有些肌纹分明的手臂上，紧接着又扣着腰操他操的又快又狠，天生粗长的性器轻而易举的扫过每一个敏感点，顶向更深出，他能感觉到高天亮内壁一直在剧烈的收缩，就差一个释放的端口，他却非不放开，大手掐住他的腰，在他耳边低声道：“小天，我好想你。”

说罢，他又连着很操了几十下，也终是没有放开手，摇摇欲坠的高潮把高天亮压得神志不清，最终卓定的性器顶进穴中，他浑身经不住快感的颤抖起来，身下硬似铁不得释放，却已经被操出了敏感，快感不断。。

高天亮的喘息染上哭腔，高潮还在他神经中翻天覆地，卓定却也一点不留情，一下一下的继续操弄，快感冲击着高天亮，他几乎被逼的无意识的靠在对方身上，只感觉一股一股精液射入了自己的后穴，他还在高潮的余韵中没缓过来，双目都没有聚焦。

此时房间内只剩下享受余韵的轻微喘息声，温存时刻卓定听到高天亮喊他。

“欢迎回来。”

他的世界顷刻间万籁俱寂。

他低下头，轻轻吻住了高天亮。


End file.
